Two Sides
by 6Fullmetal-Chibi6
Summary: Another graduate of the alchemy exam is placed under Roy Mustang's jurisdiction in the same as Edward. It seems, however, that this new State Alchemist, and his younger brother, may have much more to hide about their lives... and much more at stake...
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1 The Beginning

"Huh?!"

Ed's eyes grew wide in astonishment. Another child had graduated from the Alchemy Exam. The kid was twelve.

"Yes. He's going to be working under me-- possibly with you as well." Roy continued, looking out of the wide window.

"So, what's his name? You know, I've got Fullmetal, you've got Flame... so what does he got?" Ed asked curiously.

"I've heard... he's the Darkness Alchemist." Roy replied.

Ed became even more curious when the door opened. Roy and Ed looked to see a boy with a brown paper boy hat, blue eyes, in navy blue overalls and a white t-shirt with brown shoes stride into the room. Ed raised an eyebrow and snickered.

He thought the Darkness Alchemist would be more... well... scary in a way.

"Move, Karlan."

The boy stepped aside to reveal another, and taller, kid with a black cap and black jeans with a loose black t-shirt and sneakers. His black eyes flashed dangerously and sent chills up Ed's spine.

"Excuse my brother, Karlan. He didn't mean to barge in." The kid older said, taking his place beside the younger sibling.

"No harm done. Now then, I am Colonel Mustang; you will be working under me and possibly along side Fullmetal." Roy said, pointing to Ed on the couch.

The Darkness Alchemist gave one glance at Ed.

"I see... my name is Haruka; The Darkness Alchemist. Now if you would please excuse me, I must finish settling in at my lodgings."

Ed watched Haruka leave with Karlan at his heels.

(((Space)))

"How many times must I tell you not to wander off?!" Haruka snapped.

Karlan muttered an apology when they were inside their room.

Haruka sighed.

"They call this a dorm? It's pathetic."

"It'll probably have to do for now." Karlan reassured, "Then we'll get a better place later."

"Right." Haruka agreed.

Karlan snickered.

He was eleven years old. Karlan pointed to Haruka's black cap.

"When are you going to take that off, sister?"

"Right now." Haruka replied, whipping off the cap.

Her hair fell down to her waist. It was black like the night sky; matching her eyes. Karlan smiled.

"I don't understand why you want to hide the fact you're a girl."

Haruka snorted.

"Why else? I can scare off the other women and not attract the guys."

"Unless they're gay." Karlan snickered.

Harkua's fist collided on Karlan's head; giving him a goose egg sized bump.

"If you don't watch your mouth, you aren't going to be able to stay here tonight." Haruka threatened.

Karlan rubbed his head and nodded.

Their was a knock on the door.

"Oh shit!" Haruka whispered, grabbing her cap.

Haruka quickly put her hair into a small bun on the top of her head and then put the cap over it. Karlan moved away from the door as Haruka walked towards it. She opened the foor slightly and glanced out.

"What do you want, blondie?" Haruka sighed, using a deeper tone like earlier.

"My name's Ed."

"As I asked, what do you want?"

"What kind of alchemy do you control?"

Haruka bit her tongue and glared at Ed.

"Look, I don't have time to deal with you so back off and go away."

With that, she shut the door.

Karlan gave a low whistle.

"Wow. He must've ticked you off."

Haruka shook her head.

"No, he was asking a question I wouldn't answer."

(((Space)))

"He's such a bastard!" Ed cursed angrily.

"Brother, he just might be stressed out from this whole ordeal. You should give him some time. He's only twelve, right?" Al reasoned.

Ed sighed.

"Still... I can already tell he's gonna be trouble..."

(((Space)))

It was morning. Haruka opened her eyes and yawned. She had slept on the floor while her brother slept on the bed. Haruka stood up and leaned backwards; causing her back to make cracking noises. She began walking and noticed it was Tuesday by looking at the calender.

"Tuesday? What's on Tuesday..." Haruka wondered out loud; scanning the calender for any events.

It was her brother's birthday.

Luckily, he was out cold and it was about seven in the morning.

_Maybe if I can sneak out, I can grab some things, come back, and celebrate when he awakens._

Haruka nodded at her plan and put her cap on along with a black leather trench coat to go over her black jeans and black turtle neck. She packed a suitcase with extra clothes **just incase** she needed to change and show herself as a girl. Haruka left a note in Karlan's hand and slipped out behind the door. As she walked out of the Command Center, she sensed someone following her. Haruka abruptly turned to see blondie again.

"What are you now? Some kind of stalker?" .

"I was going to the library." Ed lied.

"Pfft... yeah, okay. Is it that you're **worried** that I might break something?" Haruka asked in a sarcastic voice.

She noticed Ed's temple was beginning to throb and turned away from him. Ed walked next to Haruka and put his hand on her shoulder to try and stop her. Suddenly, Ed's hand turned purple and sparks surged through it. He yelped; jumping back in suprise. His hand had been electricuted.

"I'd advise you to never do that again unless you want your hand blown to pieces." Haruka suggested before walking into the park leaving a dazed and confused Ed.

(((Space)))

Karlan's eyes opened. He sat up and noticed his sister was gone. Karlan saw the piece of paper on his palm and opened it. The note said that Haruka was gone into the city to buy a few things. Karlan sighed.

"Always rushing into danger, aren't you?" Karlan muttered under his breath, putting on a t-shirt and jeans.

He shut the door behind him and began running down the hall. Karlan's birthday was also a day for something else.

A day where his sister was usually hunted down by homunculi.

Not paying attention, Karlan burst out of the front doors and smacked into a figure; falling and rolling down the steps. As he sat up and cursed himself, a blonde boy ran down the steps to him.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Karlan looked up and saw the blondie from the Colonel's office earlier.

"I'm fine." Karlan said as he stood up and wiped the blood away from where his mouth hit the ground.

"Do you know where your brother is?"

Karlan raised an eyebrow to Ed.

"What's it to you and do I have to tell you? Jeez... people these days..." Karlan sighed.

"Listen you little brat, I'm trying to ask you if you know where your brother is!" Ed snapped.

"Well, you know what? I don't like the sound of your attitude so I think I'm not gonna tell you where he is." Karlan snickered.

He loved toying with grown ups.

"Why you--"

"Karlan. What's going on."

Karlan looked and saw his sister walking towards him with grocery bags.

"Sorry. I was knocked down the stairs by this knit wit." Karlan replied, pointing to Ed.

"Now wait a second! I--"

Haruka gave Ed a death glare; chills ran down Ed's spine.

"Let's go." Haruka commanded as she proceeded up the steps; leaving Ed outside.

(((Space)))

"You **know** today is the same day that they come after you!" Karlan snapped.

They made it back to the room, but Karlan was pissed off and Haruka was cooking.

"Look, today's your birthday and that's that." Haruka replied as she mixed the batter in a bowl.

Karlan sighed.

"Are you ever going to reveal yourself? I mean... you can't hide the fact you're a girl forever."

Haruka glanced at Karlan.

"I will for as long as I can. Right now, I **don't** need anybody's pity. We need to gain access to the library; that's the only reason I joined."

Karlan shrugged his shoulders.

"You know... I could be of assistance. As you are the Darkness Alchemist, I suppose I could also be known as your opposite." Karlan teased and ended up with a smack to the head.

"Even so, you should know better than to use your alchemy here. **Anything** could happen." Haruka warned as she put the bowl on the floor.

"Are you going to transmute an oven?" Karlan asked curiously.

She snickered.

"Oh yeah. I bought the materials we needed."

Haruka dumped the contents of the bags onto the floor and drew a transmutation circle around the ingrediants.

"You ready?"

Karlan nodded and sat on the bed; watching intently.

Haruka activated the circle and there was a blue flash. When the light subsided, an oven stood where the ingrediants once were.

"Okay. Where's the outlet?" Haruka wondered aloud as she got up and looked around the room.

Karlan pointed to the wall behind the stove. Haruka smiled and plugged the oven into the wall.

"That the first time you've made an oven?" Karlan questioned.

"No. Anyways, I think the cake will be ready in a half hour." Haruka smiled as she put the batter into a strange container and into the oven.

She took the cap off and began brushing her hair. Karlan sifted through the bags to see what Haruka bought.

"Clothes, food, chalk, gloves, and hats? Wow. Where did you get this stuff and most importantly, where did you get the money?!" Karlan gaped.

"You don't need to worry about things like that. Let **me** do the worrying." Haruka replied as she put the brush onto the dresser.

(((Space)))

"What is it?!" Ed snapped as he walked into the colonel's office.

He saw Haruka and Karlan sitting on the couch.

"Well, Fullmetal, you've been assigned to another mission with the Darkness Alchemist." Roy replied; handing a manilla folder to Haruka and Ed.

They both opened it and looked at it's contents.

"Your mission is in a city called Relonda. It seems that girls are ''vanishing'' and never seen afterwards. Your mission is to investigate and stop the disappearing acts."

Ed and Haruka nodded.

"Your train leaves in one hour. You are dismissed."

Ed walked out of the office followed by Haruka and Karlan.

"Look, we're gonna be working together so how about we cooperate?" Ed sighed, turning to face Haruka.

"Careful. Don't want to do to much wishful thinking." Haruka replied smugly as she walked past Ed.

"Dammit! You could at least show me some respect!!" Ed yelled.

Haruka turned her head slightly and looked at Ed.

"I have no respect for the likes of you or the military."

Karlan frowned as Haruka proceeded down the hall and looked at Ed.

"Um... please excuse Haruka. He means well." Karlan apologized before running after Haruka.

Ed's temple throbbed.

"What... a... brat!!"

(((Space)))

Haruka glanced at Ed across from her. They were on the train and it was starting to move. Karlan was talking with a giant suit of armor next to Ed, named Al, who claims to be his brother. She glanced out the window and watched the grassy green hills go by.

"So, Haruka, what's your favorite animal?" Al asked.

"Um... sorry, but Haruka doesn't talk much..." Karlan apologized.

Haruka silently thanked Karlan.

"Why not?" Ed asked.

Karlan shrugged.

"Beats me."

"Okay. So what's yours?" Al asked.

Ed took out some paper and began doodling. Haruka thought of an idea and took out a piece of paper and a pen. Ed looked at her curoiusly as she finished drawing. Haruka handed the piece of paper to Al and he gasped.

"Wow!! Thanks!!"

It was a sketch of two kittens curled up on a rug. Karlan smiled as Haruka nodded; looking back out the window. Soon, Al and Karlan left to look for the snack vendor.

"So why don't you like the military?" Ed asked.

Haruka ignored him.

Ed's temple throbbed.

"Haruka, listen when people are talking to you!"

Haruka gazed at Ed with a blank expression.

"I don't want to answer your question. Not everybody wants to share their reasons for what they do or dislike."

Ed looked at Haruka intently.

"I've been watching you since you arrived. You aren't very social and it's a big suprise from what I've seen in previous years."

Haruka winced.

_Oh crap..._

She felt a slice open on her left arm along with five others. Haruka shifted slitly in her seat; enough to block Ed's view of her arm. Ed continued talking about his "observations" while Haruka became a bit more nervous in each passing second. She knew that the blood would be seen through her clothing.

"Haruka?" Ed asked causing her to look at him.

"What?"

"I asked why do you refuse to tell me what alchemy you control." Ed repeated becoming impatient.

"Well... because I don't want to." Haruka replied simply.

_Oh damn, oh damn, oh dammit!!!_

Haruka could feel the blood beginning to seep through the fabric. She stood up abruptly, making sure that her bloody arm was facing towards the door, and bolted. Apparently, Al and Karlan were outside the door. Haruka slammed into Al; knocking off her cap. Karlan clapped his hands and placed them on the door; causing it to be covered with wood. While Al was on the ground, Haruka ran. Karlan was behind her while she put her hair back into the hat; placing the cap back onto her head. When they reached the part of the train outside that connects the compartments together, they stopped.

"Jeez!" Haruka yelled.

Karlan grabbed her arm.

"**This** is why I **told** you not to go out! We can be found out! If we are, then everything's lost! It would've been for naught!!" Karlan snapped.

Haruka nodded in agreement as she let his words sink in. She had almost costed them their entire life of work and dedication.

"I'm sorry." Haruka muttered as she saw the blood stain on her sleeve.

Karlan sighed and let go of Haruka's arm. He pulled his backpack off of his arm and pulled out bandages; wrapping it carefully.

"You know... we gotta find a way to break this curse..." Karlan mumbled.

"I know brother..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yayz!!! Chappie 1 is finished!!! XD R&R and tell me what ya think!! No flamies please!! Thank you!!

- 6Fullmetal-Chibi6


	2. Revealed

Chapter 2 Revealed

"Now what? They'll question us about our reactions if we go back." Haruka mumbled.

"We'll just stay here then... at least until we get to our stop." Karlan said as he looked at the scenery.

They were riding on the roof of the train.

"Well... I can't believe how far we've gotten in this world." Haruka muttered, looking at her hands.

"I miss our family though. We need to find a way back; at all costs!" Karlan replied fiercely.

"Yeah... not **all** costs, but through most of them. I wonder if time froze when we left like in the books we read. If so, then it'll be like this whole adventure never happened. If time hasn't frozen, then does everybody think we're dead? Does mom still make her apple pies? Does dad still watch baseball games? Does our dog, Lenni, still live with us or did something happen to him? There are just too many questions without answers..."

"And when we find an answer, more questions come to mind." Karlan finished for Haruka.

She nodded.

"Yeah. We don't **belong** here, but it is really nice. I just want to get back to our own time... back to our home." Haruka stated as she laid on the train roof.

"I agree. We've gotta get back." Karlan sighed as he laid next to Haruka.

(((Space)))

"Now arriving in Relonda!"

Haruka jumped from the sudden outburst from the conductor. She looked around and saw she was still on the roof with Karlan sitting next to her.

"We better get our bags." Karlan muttered.

"Yeah. My sleeve has blood on it so I'll have to change." Haruka pointed out.

"If they see it, make up an excuse." Karlan suggested.

Haruka nodded.

They jumped off of the roof and next to the train's door. Haruka went inside with Karlan and saw a very pissed off Ed and a puzzled Al.

"But--"

"I **swear** they are so frickin' brats!!"

"AHEM!!"

They turned and saw Haruka and Karlan giving them glares.

"Why did you run off?" Ed snapped.

"Does it matter?" Haruka replied smugly.

"Yes it does!!"

"How?"

"Okay, you can stop now, brother." Karlan and Al said at the same time to Ed and Haruka.

Haruka, walked swiftly next to Ed, grabbed her bags, and returned to Karlan's side.

"Let's go." Haruka commanded, turning with Karlan following behind her.

"That's it!" Ed yelled as he clapped his hands and placed them onto the ground.

A flash of light surrounded Haruka while Karlan jumped back. She was trapped in a stone box.

"Ha! Now you have to listen to me and answer my questions!" Ed laughed triumphantly.

Karlan ran up to Ed and grabbed the collar of his shirt. Ed noticed they were the same height.

"Why the **hell** did you do that?!" Karlan yelled angrily.

"Look. Your brother needs to be taught manners and needs to learn respect." Ed replied.

"You damn idiot! Your gonna make my brother go berserk now!!" Karlan yelled, throwing Ed onto the ground.

The stone box Haruka was in shattered as if a bomb went off inside it. Haruka's eyes glowed with a violet color which was the same color of the aura that surrounded her.

"You wanna play? Fine. Let's play!" Haruka yelled as a black spark went from Haruka and towards Ed.

Karlan clapped his hands and threw them against the spark while Al grabbed Ed. The impact sent them to the ends of the compartment. Karlan scrambled to his feet while Haruka did the same. She gave Ed a death glare which made him paralyzed once more. Haruka turned and left the compartment while Karlan followed. He stopped before the door and looked at Ed.

"Bastard." Karlan said through gritted teeth before exiting the compartment behind Haruka.

(((Space)))

"Now what?" Karlan asked as they walked out of the train station.

"I dunno... we'll need to find a place to stay." Haruka replied, looking around.

"So... girls are disappearing? What if you--"

"Haruka!!"

Haruka gave a sigh of frustration and kept walking, but at a faster pace.

"Haruka!! Stop!!"

She knew it was Ed, but she didn't want to talk to him.

"Run." Haruka muttered to Karlan.

They began running while Ed went through the crowds with Al to catch up to them.

"Sister, are you sure we should be running?" Karlan asked as Haruka swiftly dodged through crowds of people.

"Yes. I've already came close to revealing my secret and nobody, besides you, should know." Haruka replied as they came to a hotel.

Karlan followed Haruka inside the hotel and looked around. It was very elaborate and spacey. A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling about five stories high and the walls were golden. The giant banister was a chocolate color while maroon doors marked the entrance of different rooms. The rug floor was quite nice… it was red, black, purple, and yellow with an interesting design of a snake, an apple, a fountain, and a skull. Haruka proceeded to the cherry wooden desk, with a giant board of keys behind it, while Karlan observed the hotel in awe.

Haruka hit the bell on the desk; causing it to make a 'ding'.

"One moment!" A woman called from the back.

"We want to get a room—for the two of us." Haruka pointed as the clerk came out of the door next to the desk.

"Alright. Will you be expecting anybody?" She asked.

Haruka looked at her in disgust. She was one of those girly-girls who cared about her appearance. The girl had thin, straight, blonde hair with a bellhop's uniform. Her nails were long with purple nail polish on them. Her hazel eyes stared into Harukas'. Haruka looked at the name tag that said, "Claire".

"No, Claire. We won't." Haruka replied as Claire turned to scan the giant board of keys.

She snatched one with the numbers, "606" above the nail.

"Here you are. Shall I carry your bags…?" Claire asked, gesturing to Haruka's and Karlan's suitcases.

"No. We can carry them ourselves." Karlan said gruffly.

Claire nodded and began walking up the staircase.

"Please follow me to your room."

(((Space)))

"Where did they go?!" Ed yelled angrily.

"Maybe they found a lead and decided to pursue it themselves." Al suggested.

"No. We just got here. Jeez!! They ran off!! I swear I'll—"

A shriek was heard in a nearby alley.

Ed and Al ran towards the cry and looked in the alley. There was blood on the ground with a rainbow colored bracelet in the middle of it. Ed picked it up. The shriek sounded like a five year old's.

"It sounded like… Nina…" Ed whispered.

"No brother. She's gone." Al said quietly; putting his hand on Ed's shoulder as Ed stared at the bloody bracelet in his palm.

(((Space)))

"Wait here and I'll be back!" Haruka yelled to Karlan as she dashed down the stairs.

She heard the scream.

"Okay!" Karlan yelled as Haruka burst out of the front doors.

_Where? The alley? The next street over?_

Haruka decided to try the alley and walked briskly towards it. When she arrived, she found Ed and Al had gotten there first. Ed and Al spotted Haruka.

"Haruka, hold on." Ed said urgently as she started to turn to walk away.

"What?!" She snapped.

"We should work together on this mission. I'm sure you heard the cry, right? We found this bracelet." Ed said, holding a bloody rainbow colored bracelet.

Haruka grimaced. The stench… it was like something was decaying in the alley. Apparently, she was the only one who noticed it.

"Do you smell that?" Haruka asked quietly as she walked next to them.

"Smell what?" Ed asked, sniffing the air.

Haruka was beginning to feel light headed. The smell was too strong for her. Haruka quickly backed out of the alley with Al following with Ed.

"Are you okay?" Al asked.

Haruka nodded.

"Yeah… it's just that there's a stench in there that's a bit strong."

"I still don't understand. I don't smell anything." Ed complained as he crossed his arms.

"Look. Karlan is by himself at the hotel near the train station. Al, can you please go accompany him?" Haruka asked.

"Um… okay." Al agreed and he began running down the street to join Karlan at the hotel.

Haruka stared at the bracelet in Ed's hand. It looked like child made it.

"Do you have any leads?" Ed asked.

"No."

"Why did you run? When we got off the train?"

"None of your business."

"Hey, I'm just asking!" Ed said angrily.

Haruka snorted.

"Anyways, where did you find that?" Haruka asked, pointing to the bracelet.

"Here in the alley."

Haruka put her hand on her chin and looked back into the alley.

_There's blood, but no tracks, no body, nothing except that bracelet... hmm... a chimera might have, but I think there's more going on here than we realize..._

"So, now what?" Ed asked glumly, "All we have is one measly--"

"Hold on." Haruka said swiftly, putting her arm in front of Ed to keep him from possibly going into the alley.

"What? You found something?" Ed asked, looking over Haruka's arm.

She rolled her eyes.

"Look. There's blood on the ground, but no corpse or body. There aren't any tracks either. The child would have had to be taken by air." Haruka concluded.

"That means we might have a chimera to look for." Ed finished.

"But... why is it seeking just girls? Does it feed on them or... is it something else?" Haruka questioned herself as she looked back into the alley wincing at the sight of the bloody alley.

(((Space)))

"You're it!" Karlan laughed as Al chased him down the staircase.

When he reached the bottom, he stopped and stared in front of him as his eyes went wide. A giant bird like creature was trying to eat the clerk. Karlan clapped his hands and placed them onto the ground. A wall separated the clerk from the monster and a squawk was heard. Al drew a transmutation circle as the clerk ran behind them. When Al activated it, the bird jumped onto it's feet. A cage surrounded it when the flash subsided.

"It's a chimera." Karlan muttered as he walked next to the clerk.

The woman was so shaken up, Karlan was surprised she could stand.

"Karlan?!" Haruka yelled, bursting through the door.

The chimera whipped it's talons across the iron bars. The bars fell and the chimera flew into the air as Haruka and Ed spotted it. The chimera was preparing to dive bomb Haruka.

"Oh shit!" Haruka yelled as she clapped her hands and threw them towards the bird.

Too late.

Haruka's attack barely missed the chimera as it snapped it's beak shut over her shoulder. She yelled out in pain as Ed transmuted his arm into a sword or a blade and stabbed the bird's neck. The bird clamped it's beak even harder, causing more blood to spurt from Haruka's arm and causing her to yelp. Karlan ran over to them and observed the situation with Al. The chimera had other plans. It flung Haruka into the air and leaped up before grabbing her in it's beak. Her hat fell off, revealing her onyx hair, as Karlan clapped his hands.

"Dammit!" He yelled as he placed his hands onto his back.

Two white wings appeared as he jumped up; taking flight as Ed and Al stared miraculously.

(((Space)))

"Damn... now they know..." Haruka muttered as she watched her hat spiral down to the floor

Karlan had revealed his wings and was on his way to help her when the bird began to fly towards a stained glass window. Haruka leaned over and clapped her hands before placing them on her own back. Black wings sprouted from her back as the window drew closer. A pillar came out of the wall and struck the chimera; knocking Haruka out of it's beak. Haruka quickly began flying towards Karlan, clutching her bloody shoulder, as Ed and Al ran beneath them just in case they might fall.

"Are you okay?" Karlan asked as they touched the ground.

Haruka fell onto the floor and put her head into her hands and cried as Ed and Al walked over to them.

"I'm so sorry Karlan! Everything we worked for... everything we went through... and I screwed up again! We'll never get home and it's all my fault!" Haruka cried as Karlan sat next to her.

"Home? Is that why you joined?" Ed asked as Al walked next to Karlan with him.

"Yes. Our home... is on a different world. This isn't our home which is why there aren't any records of birth or anything like that here. We were hoping to find a way to get back, but... if you tell the military, then we'll never have the resources to find out how to get home." Karlan explained sadly as he hugged his sister.

"So... why did you pretend to be a boy?" Ed asked Haruka.

"She knew guys might flock to her, so to avoid that, and to be able to get the women away from her, she pretended to be a guy." Karlan replied as Haruka looked at him.

"But-- why are you telling **them?!** I could've erased their memories!" Haruka wailed as she stood abruptly, wiping the tears away from her flushed face.

"We can trust them. If they tell **anyone,** I will **personally** make sure they don't remember a thing." Karlan threatened, glancing at Ed and Al.

Ed gulped as Al ran behind him.

"But--"

"Don't worry. We'll be fine." Karlan assured as he walked next to Haruka.

"Your voice has a higher pitch... you must've used a low tone to disguise your voice." Al piped up and Haruka nodded.

"Yeah. It was a pain. Anyways, I'm **not** sharing a bed with anybody." Haruka huffed as she walked to the stairs and began marching up them.

Karlan raised an eyebrow and smiled at Haruka. He knew Haruka would be better off if somebody besides him knew their secret.

(((Space)))

"So if you are a girl, then that would explain a few things." Ed said as he popped a piece of steak into his mouth.

"Like what?" Haruka asked, immediately regretting her answer.

"Well, like the fact you always wear something like a sweatshirt. Is it to hide your bust or—"

Haruka stood up abruptly, grabbed the coffee table, and flung it at Ed. He barely ducked in time as the coffee table flew over his head.

"How could you even** consider** that?!" Haruka yelled before marching into her room, slamming the door in progress.

The hotel room they were in had tan walls with smoky window panes; two overlooking the town while one overlooked the prairie on the outskirts of the town. They had a coffee table before it was flung across the room and a TV sat before it. The miniature kitchen was next to the dining table while four rooms lay on the opposite side of the room. For a better explanation, if the door to the hallway was South, then the doors to the rooms would be West while the kitchen/dining room would be East; leaving the windows to be North. The TV was southwest.

"Excuse me." Karlan apologized as he stood up and walked briskly after Haruka.

Al and Ed sat together in silence for a few minutes as the sound of things breaking was heard.

"Brother, I think you should go apologize." Al sighed.

"What? All I did was try to clarify something! Jeez! She doesn't have to take it so serious—"

The door slammed open to reveal a train wrecked room and a solemn Haruka with a coat walking towards the door.

"Haruka! He didn't—"

She opened the door and slammed it behind her. Karlan's head dropped as he walked over to the thrown coffee table, returned it to where it was and sat at it. Again, there was silence.

"So… why does she take it so…"

Al hesitated as he tried to put it into words, but Karlan got it.

"Because, one time, our father was drunk and was yelling at her and shouting "why couldn't you be a boy!" so she takes it very personally. Our family isn't… very good. Most of the time, if we were lucky, we would get to school with only five bruises on our arms. Haruka still talks so highly of him though… it's almost as if she blocked out the abuse and tried to reason with it… it's terrible…" Karlan muttered quietly as Ed and Al's gazes fixed upon him.

Ed looked like he was trying to figure something out as a fork hung from his mouth. Finally, he took the fork and put it on the plate.

"Haruka most likely didn't know how to deal with her emotions… how old were you when the abuse started?" Ed asked, his eyes burning into Karlans'.

"Well... I was five and Haruka was six…" Karlan replied in a whisper.

Ed grimaced as Al gasped.

"You've been dealing with that for seven years?!" Al yelled outraged.

"Yes." Karlan replied bitterly lowering his head and laying it on the table, "And I regret not being able to help her even now."

(((Space)))

"It's chilly out here tonight…" Haruka muttered as she rubbed her arms as she shivered.

Her hair was flowing in the breeze that whipped by her; causing her to shiver even more. She hated walking by herself; especially at night.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it, but he shouldn't have said it…" Haruka muttered to herself as she came to a park.

The light posts gave of a dim light as she sat on a bench and putting her legs on it; sprawling. Haruka felt her eye lids become heavy, but she knew she shouldn't fall asleep… there are weirdoes out there not to mention the temperature could give her ammonia. In the end, darkness won her over as she began to have another nightmare…

"_Stop daddy!!" Haruka cried as her father slapped her face; causing Haruka to fall onto the floor._

"_No! I'm the adult! You don't tell me what to do! I'm the boss of this house!!" Her father yelled as he kicked Haruka._

_She silently cried as her brother stood in the doorway; eyes wide as tears slid down his face. Haruka was only seven._

"_D… daddy… don't…" Haruka whimpered as her father loomed over her._

_He grabbed her hair and pulled Haruka up by it. She yelped in pain as her father snickered._

"_Your hair would look so much nicer if you cut it. Let me do it for you!"_

"_No daddy!!! Don't!!! Haruka screamed as he dragged her towards the sink; where the knives lay beside it._

_He grabbed Haruka by the throat and put her head into the sink; grabbing the butcher knife._

_Haruka screamed as her father raised the knife._

"_Stop!!" Karlan yelled as he kicked his father's leg._

_Their father paused and then put the knife down and letting Haruka drop to the floor; gasping for breath. Then he whipped around and punched Karlan. Haruka's eyes widened in horror as Karlan slammed into the table and was knocked out._

"_Now what, little girl? Your savior out of action already??" Haruka's father teased, taking a step towards her._

"_That's enough!"_

_They looked towards the doorway to see Haruka and Karlan's mother. Her face was full of rage and she just got home from her job. She was entirely soaked so it must have been raining._

"_I was just kidding, darling." Haruka's father said nonchalantly._

"_You were going to kill them!!" Haruka's mother screamed,"I'm breaking up with you! You… you __**abuse**__ our kids!! That is __**not**__ good parenting!! It's not good for anyone!! Get out!!! Now!!" Haruka's mother shrieked as Haruka crawled away towards Karlan._

"_Fine, but I will kill you all someday… remember that." Haruka's father said bitterly as he marched out the door._

_Haruka's mother ran to Karlan and Haruka; tears in her eyes as she whispered words of sorrow to them both._

Haruka's eyes snapped open as she jumped off the bench. She looked around tensely as if she expected someone or something to start attacking her. Haruka whipped around and saw the homunculus, Lust.

"What do you want?!" Haruka snapped angrily as Lust smiled.

"You know what. Don't play games with me. We've been through this many times." Lust replied, crossing her arms in impatience.

Haruka grimaced.

"I-I need more time. Then you'll get what you want."

Lust narrowed her eyes and frowned. As soon as Lust brought her arm up, Haruka ducked and rolled out of the way. Lust's nails barely missed her by a hair.

"We've waited long enough. Either you bring me what we bargained on or you won't get what you want. Don't forget, we've gotten you this far-- now you need to hold up your end of the bargain."

And with that, Lust vanished.

Haruka looked around to make sure nobody was following her and then began walking to an old abandoned warehouse on the other side of the town. She pushed the heavy doors open and looked around. Immediately, Haruka brought up her arm to block her nose from the disgusting scent in the air. Bones, decaying flesh, and to top it all off, some screams that seemed to die down slowly. Haruka knew the scent could knock her out, but she pressed on and began exploring the warehouse. Finally, she spotted what she was looking for. A little girl with an arm missing was crawling towards her. She was soaked in blood and looked terrified.

"H-help-- please--"

A loud squack was heard before the girl vanished in a flurry of feathers. Haruka looked where the girl was and her eyes widened in disbelief. An Ouroburos was marked on the floor in blood.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Close Call

Chapter 3 Close Call

Haruka burst out of the warehouse light headed from the scent and trying to get away from there. Her eyes were wide in panic as she ran full speed away from the place with the bird. A caw was heard and kept running, but looked up. The bird who had the girl was dive bombing her again. Haruka dove and hit the ground. The bird barely missed her and flew back up into the air; beginning to circle around for another assault. Haruka scrambled to her feet and felt more slices on her arm open.

_Gotta get away!!_

Haruka ran behind a tree and the bird missed again. Haruka's eyes were still wide as she looked up at the bird. The bloody talons were proof that the bird was the same one with the girl... the one who ate her.

It was sickening.

Haruka made a break for it. The bird let out a squawk and flew towards her. Haruka clapped her hands and whipped around; placing them towards the bird.

Just in time.

The bird let out a screech as a purple aura surrounded it. The aura was full of electricity and it zapped the bird inside. A loud thump was heard as Haruka fell backwards and landed on her butt in shock. The aura vanished and the bird's body lay motionless on the ground. Haruka shook as she stood up.

_What's the meaning of this?! _

Haruka began running again. Anywhere but there... she wanted to go home... to her mom and father...

_Father... what would you say now... ?_

(((Space)))

"Haruka!!!" Ed called.

No answer.

"Dammit... where could she have gone..." Ed mumbled.

_What if that bird got her? I mean... she is a girl..._

Ed shook his head and began running again. He ran down streets, around corners, and asked around.

Nobody had seen her.

"I'll have to look for her tomorrow..." Ed sighed as he turned to begin walking back.

To Ed's right, he saw Haruka running at full speed. Ed proceeded to run after her. She looked scared... panic stricken...

"Haruka!!" Ed yelled as he kept running.

Haruka kept running and clapped her hands. Two black wings emerged and she took off to the skies.

(((Space)))

Haruka flew towards the hotel and was about to lose conciousness. She didn't realize how close she was to the hotel and made her wings vanish before preparing for the impact. Haruka crashed through the stain glass window and began falling. She didn't do anything to soften the impact of if she hit the ground. Haruka felt something grab her before she hit the ground. She opened her eyes and was shocked to see Karlan.

"Karlan... ?"

"What are you thinking?! You could've gotten killed!!" Karlan snapped.

"Are you okay?!" Al asked anxiously as he ran towards them.

Their eyes gazed to Haruka's arm. There was blood on it.

"Again?" Karlan asked.

Haruka nodded as Karlan set her down.

"I was exploring and found the bird creature. The bird creature chased me and I killed it." Haruka muttered.

Al was speechless, but Karlan was furious.

"You **FOUGHT IT?!** Why the hell would you fight that creature?! You could've gotten a lot of damage!!" Karlan snapped.

Haruka was silent and staggered towards the stairs. Her skull was killing her.

"Haruka! Come back here!"

Haruka glanced at Karlan with a look of pain on her face as her head began pounding terribly.

"I'm going... to sleep." She muttered, going towards the next step.

Pain ripped in her skull and body...

and she collapsed.

(((Space)))

"I couldn't find her!" Ed wheezed, out of breath, as he walked into the room they were staying in.

Karlan was sitting next to the bed with Haruka in it; Al bringing cloths to Karlan.

"What happened? I saw her take off into the sky--"

"She crashed through the stained glass and plummeted. I caught her and, when she tried to go up the stairs, she passed out." Karlan finished.

Ed was shocked.

Haruka looked like she was in great pain although the only wounds were on her arm.

"This is starting to occur more often..." Karlan mumbled.

"What is? Haruka collapsing?" Ed asked.

Karlan nodded.

"Yeah. When we first reached Central, it was happening every two weeks. Now, it's happening each week. This isn't good..." Karlan explained, placing a wet, warm cloth on Haruka's forehead.

Ed seemed to be transferring this new information as Haruka's eyes slowly opened.

"Uh... ?"

"You're in the hotel, Haruka." Karlan told her.

Haruka's eyes widened and she jumped out of the bed. As she moved to grab her coat, Ed grabbed Haruka's arm.

"You're not going back out!" Ed snapped.

"Let go of me or you will suffer dire consequences!" Haruka shouted.

"Sister! Listen to Ed!" Karlan pleaded.

"No! I just saw a little girl get eaten by a fucking chimera! Let **GO!!!**"

Haruka shoved Ed away from her and snatched her coat before running out the door.

"Stupid girl!!"" Ed shouted, chasing after Haruka. When he reached the lobby, Ed clapped his hands and slammed them onto the ground. A flash flew across the ground and a cage formed around Haruka.

"Let me out!" Haruka demanded as Ed walked over to her.

"Tell me what you know about this mission." Ed replied as Al and Karlan started down the lobby stairs.

"There's more going on than you realize!" Haruka snarled.

"Where did this attitude come from?!" Ed shouted angrily, "Just tell me what you know!"

Haruka stopped. She seemed to be dazed. Ed's concern grew.

"Haruka?"

Her eyes went blank, alarming Ed, and she fell.

He immediately de-materialized the cage and ran over to Haruka.

"Oh geez! Please be joking!" Ed pleaded as he propped Haruka up so she was in a sitting position.

Karlan was at Haruka's side in a second.

"Haruka! Damn!" Karlan cursed, Al joining them.

"What happened?!" Al asked his brother.

"I dunno!! I asked her to tell me what she knows and then she collapsed.

"...Deteriorating..." Karlan muttered, grabbing Haruka's wrist and searching for a pulse.

"What?" Ed asked.

"Nothing, but Haruka definetly needs to rest. She's stressed out, wounded, and probably emotionally unstable." Karlan replied, standing up.

Al picked Haruka off of the floor and they made their way back to their room.

(((Space)))

"My, my, my... she seems to be causing many problems..." Lust sighed. "It's just not worth keeping her alive anymore."

"The Fullmetal pipsqueak is getting involved too." Envy yawned, striding next to Lust.

"We'll just have to get her away from Fullmetal and kill her when the chance comes up."

"Think about it... when will Haruka be **alone?** Karlan is going to be watching her like a hawk."

"Envy, a diversion."

"I get it now... will a building collapse be good enough for you?" Envy asked sarcastically.

Lust glared at him and extended her nails slightly.

"You'll need to actually **fight** Karlan."

"Fine." Envy grumbled before sulking off into the night towards the hotel.

(((Space)))

Everybody was asleep when Haruka stirred. Her tear filled eyes gazed at the ceiling in question.

_Why... why is this happening to me and Karlan... ? What did I do, god?_

As quietly as she could, Haruka sat up and stood; grabbing her coat.

"I can't handle this by myself... but I'll try anyways." Haruka whispered, glancing back to Karlan.

"Where are you going?"

Haruka froze and turned. Al's lantern eyes were locked onto her as he stood.

"Look, Al, I have to go somewhere--"

"I don't think that's a good idea. What if you collapse and we can't get to you?" Al asked. "I think you should stay here."

"You don't understand..." Haruka sighed, her hand on the doorknob. "I **have** to go. I'll be back later."

"But--"

Haruka swiftly went out the door and shut it behind her.

_Sorry, Al, but I have to do this myself._

She left the building and started down the sidewalk.

(((Space)))

"Brother!! Wake up!!"

Ed's eyes snapped open and he bolted up.

"Al?! What's wrong?!"

"It's Haruka!! She left!!"

"God dammit!!" Ed cursed as he jumped out of the bed and grabbed his coat.

He knew something like this would happen...

"Karlan, we'll be back soon." Ed said to the half-awake boy.

"Huh... ?"

"We'll be back later."

With that, Ed and Al left the room in a sprint.

(((Space)))

_Where are you?_

"I know you're here!!" Haruka shouted, turning and looking at the circle of trees that surrounded the clearing.

"Heh, heh..."

A whistling sound was heard. Haruka jumped and rolled to the right and barely dodged a spear. It slammed into the ground and stuck.

"So... I'm no use to you anymore?!" Haruka snapped.

Envy emerged from the darkness with a grin.

"You're just not worth the touble."

_Trouble?_

"What do you mean? I want answers!!"

Envy began to transform. Haruka narrowed her eyes and grimaced as he transformed into Ed.

"You're dragging the Fullmetal pipsqueak into... dangerous waters."

Envy's arm transformed into a blade and lunged at Haruka. She dodged and swung her leg at his head. He ducked and grabbed Haruka's leg; throwing her into a tree. Shakily, she stood; eyes blazing with anger.

"You know, I would've held my end of the bargain if I had **more time!!**"

"So? We can get other alchemists to do the same thing. You're not worth it."

"That's it, then?! You're just gonna kill me and get it over with?!"

He grinned.

"Exactly."

Before Haruka could react, Envy lunged at her and stabbed her in the stomach. Blood sprayed onto the nearby maple trees as Haruka stood there... as if frozen. Blood trailed down to the soft grass as Envy withdrew the blade from her gut. She slumped onto the ground, glaring at Envy.

"Y-you b-bastard!!!!"

Envy looked at the blood covered blade and smiled.

"Tell m-me... what do y-you want to do w-when you get it?!" Haruka demanded in a raspy tone, a thin trail of blood pouring out of her mouth.

"Fine. Seeing that you're gonna die, I might as well tell you."

Envy kneeled in front of Haruka until they were eye level; Amythest locked with Coal black.

"After we got what we wanted, we were going to create a **new** homunculus."

"What?!"

"Yeah, and you know who it was going to be?"

Envy gave a sinister grin as he whispered the next words.

"**You.**"

As soon as Haruka transferred the new information, she clenched her right hand into a fist.

"I was going to be a damned homunculus?! You fucking bastard!! I would have **never **accepted the opportunity!!"

"You would have if your dear **brother** was in danger."

Haruka's voice was caught in her throat.

"Y... you wouldn't... !!"

"Believe me when I say that we would... if we ever had to."

Haruka felt her body becoming cold-- blood loss. She tried to stand, but failed.

"Oh, so the girl has some strength left?"

Envy made another jab and thrusted the blade into Haruka's chest.

"... !!!"

"You're not getting out of here alive." Envy sneered as he took the blade and watched it as it turned back into the gloved hand.

Haruka's vision became blurry and doubled. Against her will, tears slid down her face.

"I... h... h-had a p-promise... for... K-Karlan... I-I will... k... keep it!!"

With all the strength left in her body, she stood. Pain exploded and rapped her whole body as her eyes, filled with pure malice, locked onto Envy.

"How is that possible?!"

"Anything's possible." Haruka growled, her hair obscuring all except for her left eye.

Envy froze for a moment before snickering.

"So **this** is why you were supposed to be a homunculus..."

_I have a promise... and even though my body is beaten... I will keep it. No matter what!! I will __**not**__ abandon Karlan in life or death!!!_

"Haruka!!!"

Envy whipped his head to the right and scowled. Al and Ed had just entered the area.

"Damn... just you wait..." Envy threatened, looking back at Haruka as he transformed back into his palm tree state. "You **will** be killed."

And he vanished.

"Ah!!! Ed!!! Look!!!"

Haruka felt a sudden calm as footsteps ran across the grass to join her.

"Haruka, what-- holy shit!!!" Ed screeched.

All Haruka's newfound strength vanished as her eyes closed...

and she fell.

_Karlan..._

(((Space)))

"Al!!!" Ed yelped as he caught Haruka.

"W-We gotta find a hospital!!!" Al yelled, looking around the grassy area for the way back to town.

As quickly as he could, Ed picked Haruka up to carry her and began running back towards the trees they had just left.

"Hurry up Al!!!"

"Coming!!!"

Ed dashed through the forest; ignoring the branches that scratched at him.

_Dammitdammitdammit!!!_

He noted that the blood was profusing from mainly her stomach and somehow managed to run faster.

_What the hell happened?! The chimera couldn't have done this!! Haruka's faster!! Maybe there was more than one?!_

As soon as he ran onto the sidewalk, Ed bolted to the left. Sure enough, the hospital was just up the street.

_Dammit!!! Don't die on me!!!_

After a pain staking minute, Ed burst through the hospital doors and straight up to the clerk. The clerk immediately phoned for a stretcher as Ed tried to catch his breath; seeing the bloody girl in his arms. Al ran up behind him as Haruka was loaded onto the stretcher and taken down the hall.

"You know... I've never... ever... done that much running in my life..." Ed wheezed as he sat in a chair.

"I know. I never knew you could run that fast." Al commented, sitting beside him.

"I didn't either."

After a half hour, Ed and Al agreed that he should go back and stay with Karlan-- just in case something bad might happen. After Al left, Ed sighed and sat back in the chair.

"Damn... what happened... ?"

One thing was for sure... if Al had never woken him up, Haruka would have been lying on the grass dead. Ed shivered at the thought.

_That was __**way**__ too close for comfort..._

After a few hours, a doctor strode down the hall with spikey orange hair and small glasses; his blue eyes full of concern as he searched the room. Ed stood and walked over to him.

"You must be the young man who brought in that girl..." He clarified, looking down at Ed and seeing the blood stains on him.

"Y-yeah. She's gonna be alright, right?" Ed asked, almost in a pleading tone.

"Hopefully. We tried to stich both wounds and gave her a small blood transfusion. If she survives the night, then we can perform proper surgery tomorrow."

Ed's face grew as pale as a sheet.

"I... If?! You're kidding, right?! Please tell me you're joking!!"

"Sorry..." The doctor sighed. "She might survive, but then again... well... she might not."

_But Karlan!! What'll he do if-- no... she won't die... she can't die! I'm sure she'd never leave Karlan by himself!_

Ed's hands clenched his teeth and balled up his hands into fists.

"There's something you can do, right? Something to make sure she survives the night?"

"If there was, I wouldn't be telling you this. What's your name? So that we know who this girl is being watched by." The doctor asked, taking out a clipboard and pen.

"E... Edward Elric."

"Okay, Edward, where are you staying currently?"

"At the hotel down the street."

"Alright. We'll contact you if anything comes up." The doctor replied, giving Ed a weak smile.

He merely nodded before turning and walking out of the hospital.

_If... if only I got there sooner..._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
